


Same Old, Same Old

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Old Age, Retirement, Retirementlock, blur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John, now living in Sussex, reflect on the change of pace from the city as they wait for their food at their favorite restaurant. Somewhat inspired by the song "Villa Rosie" by Blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old, Same Old

"Shepherd's Pie."

"Pasta Alfredo."

Sherlock and John handed their menus back to George, their waiter. He tore off the page he'd scribbled their order on and then hurried toward the kitchen with his usual worn-out smile. 

"I don't think we even need the menus anymore," John said, picking up the glass of water in front of him. "Basically the same every time."

"Sometimes you order the pasta as well," Sherlock pointed out.

"Rarely, though."

John swallowed a sip of water, then turned his attention to the window next to him. Rain drizzled down the pane. The wind whipped through the grass and tress, swishing them back and forth. He smiled.

"Ever miss London?" he asked.

"On occasion," Sherlock replied. It had been a few years since they decided to move to retire to Sussex, though it wasn't much of a retirement. Sherlock still took cases, though less frequently than he used to. They weren't as dangerous as the old ones, either. Arthritis had made chasing after criminals impossible, so he had to stick to those that could be solved from home. John decided to move with him. They'd been living together for years and he wasn't about to give that up now. Besides, he enjoyed Sherlock's companionship. 

"Just on occasion?" John replied, raising an eyebrow. He was expecting a different answer. Sherlock had been hesitant to take up retirement, especially in the country. He was a busybody with a racing mind. A quiet life was nice for some people, but not for him. He only became convinced after the constant harassment to take up physically demanding cases became too much. It needed to be absolutely clear that he was, for the most part, done with that part of his life. Though the potential to study bees was also a factor - he'd always been interested in them, but there was nowhere to have a bee farm in the city.

"The visits we make every so often suffice," he explained. He took a sip of water. "I've grown to appreciate it here."

"Appreciate it?"

"Yes." 

John laughed. "Even I think it's mundane sometimes."

"That's because you don't keep yourself busy. Or at least, not busy enough."

John shrugged. He supposed he did have time to take up another hobby besides blogging, walking, and reading. "Predictable, too."

"No more predictable than London. I still solve cases. You blog. We take walks together. Go to the same restaurants over and over again. Granted I keep bees now, but it's still very much the same."

John nodded. "I guess." He paused to look to his side. Same few people in the restaurant, too. A few different faces, but it was all the regulars. "You don't miss the chases we used to go on?"

"Of course I do." A twinge of sadness entered Sherlock's eyes. "But it's not as though I could continue." He looked straight at John. "You miss it."

"Yeah." The doctor had the normal aches and pains that came with age, but if he had to run after an armed man, he was sure he could find it in him.

"The tremor in your hand is back," Sherlock observed. "Missing the battlefield."

They grinned at each other.

"It's nice." John let out a sigh. "Different. But nice."

As soon as John finished speaking, George came back with their dinners. "Enjoy," he said, then walked away. The two began eating, John at a much faster rate than Sherlock, just like it had always been. 

"Taking the long walk home?" John asked after shoveling a few forkfuls of his Shepherd's Pie into his mouth.

"As usual," Sherlock assured him.


End file.
